conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lanastosia (LOS)
'''Lanastosia '''also known as the '''New World '''is a terrestrial planet located in the Lanos Solar System. It is the only planet to be fully colonized by humans. It has a relatively short history known to humans. It was discovered in 1932 as part of the Solar Exploration Program. It was discovered by Edward G. Lanas a american scientist with the North American Space Organisation. Not much attention was payed to it until 1973 when the NASO and the Southern Canadian Space Agency formed the Space Colonisation Scheme (SCC) to "provide a safe and continuous home for the future of mankind. Lanastosia was part of many test subjects and Explorer NA 19 was sent out in 1975 to explore the planet. The rover landed in 1979 and took photos, ground samples, water samples, air sample and many other tests. Scientists were shocked to see Lanastosia was eligible for human life. The President of the Space Colonisation Scheme Leonard Quinn went to the Prime Minister of Southern Canada to ask for funding to land astronauts on the planet. In 1981 he was cleared for his mission and over 30 billion dollars were poured into the SCC. All other services of the SCC were suspended to concentrate solely on the colonisation of Lanastosia. By 2003 the new Lunar EMPIRE 12-A was ready for launch and could hold nearly 80 astronauts. On the 5 January 2004 a group of 61 astronauts launched from the Jackson Space Center in the Federal Republic of Florida. Both the Lunar EMPIRE and 2 Lanas Space Utility Modules were launched. In 2007 the Lunar EMPIRE 12-A landed on Lanastosia. The group soon set up space modules to live on the planet. Over the next few weeks preparations were made to enter the outisde. 5 astronauts fitted with emergency helmets were sent out into the open air with there helmets disengaged. They returned successfully and were able to breath and walk normally. The planet was cleared as hospitable and in 2010, 5 more lunar modules with 80 more astronauts were launched. By 2013 the first ever Secretary for Lanastosia was appointed by the Federal Republic of Florida. Andrew H. Jackson led his first ever cabinet mission to the planet and they established the Federal Territory of Lanastosia. This was the first ever confirmed government of Lanastosia. They also named the planet Lanastosia but it is often referred to as the New World. By 2014 over 12 countries had launched space programs to colonize Lanastosia. Around 2017 around 10,000 residents moved into the Federal Territory of Lanastosia. In 2018 3 countries had landed on the planet these were: the Myanmar Junta, Kingdom of China and the Kalmar Union had landed on the planet and set up there own territories. However this colonisation led to conflicts over land as the countries were confined to a small zone. By 2019 the Burmese Revolutionary Forces hijacked the government of New Myanmar and overthrew the government. They established the first ever sovereign state called the Free Republic of New Burma. History Category:Planets (LOS) Category:Lanastosia (LOS)